


The Becoming

by celestial-adornment (whenmymoonrises)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmymoonrises/pseuds/celestial-adornment
Summary: Merrin has to overcome the traumatic past she experienced to become who she's meant to be.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Becoming

“Just focus your mind”

“Focus my mind? On what exactly am I supposed to focus on?”

“Merrin, are you joking?”

Merrin’s eyes were closed. She could feel Cal’s hands on her shoulder. He stood behind her, the heat pulsating off his body warmed her back. As he spoke she could feel the warmth from voice and it sent shivers down her body.

“The Force. Yeah I know!” she said sarcastically. She opened her and eyes and Cal stepped next to her. He moved around her and faced her head on and then ignited his lightsaber. “You ready for this?” he asked as he got himself into a defensive stance. Merrin nodded nervously, “Yeah I think so”. He smiled at her and responded, “Okay, let’s do this. No magick this time.”

“Right no magick. Okay.” She agreed.

She ignited her saber and lunged at him head on. He countered back with a parry, kicking her in the gut. She staggered back but caught herself before falling. “Come on Mer, remember to maintain your calm” he said.

She looked at him and was turned off by his smug grin and lunged again at him. This time Cal was surprised and staggered back. Their lightsabers grinded against each other. Merrin pushed as hard as she could into his and he gave equal strength right back. To break the stalemate she flipped over him and used the force to throw a rock at him. Cal was able to respond by gaining control of the rock and set it down on the ground.

Cal retracted his lightsaber and held out his hands in defeat, “You know, you look really upset maybe we should stop”

She smirked at him, “You scared, Kestis?”

“Well, uh, no I’m not.”

“Then fight me!”

She ran toward him and at the last second Cal ignited his lightsaber and blocked her attack. They went on dueling and then there were again in a stalemate, with their lightsabers pushing against each other. Their heads were close and she could feel Cal’s warm breath on her cheeks.

“Don’t be scared” he said quietly to her.

_And then suddenly memories came rushing back she was back on her home planet of Dathomir. She was huddled in her hut doing as Mother Talzin had told her. Never once had she been taught to hide or retreat but this situation was different. The future of her coven depended on it. Illyana was standing over her._

_“Don’t worry Merrin, Mother Talzin will-“ and then instantly a red glowing lightsaber dug into her gut and then Illyana had fallen to the ground. Tears streamed down Merrin’s face, “No!” she cried as she looked at her lifeless body. The one girl that Merrin truly loved, and she was dead. Her head rose to the figure holding the saber and she saw an older man with a devilish grin on his face._

_“Don’t be scared little one” he said in a soft menacing voice._

_Merrin responded with throwing her green magick at the figure._

“Owch!”

She snapped back to reality and saw Cal laying on the ground. “Cal! I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed as she ran to him. She must have threw him back with her magick just as she had done to the infiltraitor. She kneeled down beside him and helped him sit up.

“I didn’t mean to…”

Cal winced in pain, “I know”

BD-1 trotted around her and popped out a stim. Merrin caught it and pushed it into his chest. She felt awful. Cal had dedicated his time and effort trying to train her. He had insisted that she could focus that ability into the light side. She had agreed after much convincing. As they trained she failed again and again with holding back the dark but he was relentless. He knew there was light that she could channel into her powers.

“Maybe I’m just not cut out for this. I was raised as a nightsister and I’ll always be one. And honestly if I was able to master the arts of the Jedi, then I would be an outcast, different from the rest”

Cal smiled up at her, “Everyone has a past, but life goes on so you can’t waste your time on blaming your failures on your history alone”. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, “And you know, no one is expecting you to be like other Jedi. I like you for who you are.”

Merrin placed her hand over his feeling the rough calluses on his knuckles. She could a warmness running through his body that was so enticing. She could feel the warmness from his body getting closer to her as he leaned up. Their lips were inches away from touching until a loud grunt was heard. They both looked up and saw Greez.

Merrin back off in embarrassment.

“How’s the training going?” he asked with a slight smug smirk.

Cal pulled himself off the ground and rubbed his neck, “It’s going.” He said sheepishly.

“Right. Well Cere wants to talk to you two. The three walked back and entered the Mantis. Cere was sitting on the couch looking at a data pad. She looked up and greeted the two as Greez passed them to go to his cockpit.

“Merrin, Cal and I have been talking and we think its time to take the next step in your training”

Merrin looked at Cal in surprise. She did not expect this seeing as how her training had been going. “Yeah, We think it’s time for you to choose your own path” Cal said as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

Cere held her hand out. Merrin paused to look at it and then placed Cere’s lightsaber in her hand. She felt uneasy. Could she do this? Did she have what it takes to face the fears in her heart and become what she was meant to be? All the anxiety seem to wash away when she felt Cal’s hands grab hers.

“I know you can do this, Merrin”


End file.
